


I got you mate

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott is sick and whiny and Ross has to look after him.</p>
<p>Based on a Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tross fic so I hope you guys like it! Thanks to the title master aka a-smeethy for the title help. ily <3

Ross groaned as sunlight from the nearby window poured into the bedroom. Annoyed and still tired, the man turned away from the sun and reached an arm out. Much to his dismay, his arm was met with cold, empty sheets and not the usual warm body of his partner.

“Trotttttttt.”

Ross mumbled half into his pillow, when he got no reply he managed to push himself off of the bed and quickly chucked on a pair of pajama pants and a stray shirt before he made his way out of the room. 

He slowly wandered through the apartment, still half asleep, looking for Trott. Unable to find him in any of the rooms, Ross was starting to get a bit concerned, until he heard the sound of someone vomiting from the bathroom. Carefully Ross opened the door and his face fell at the sight before him. Trott was just in his underwear, resting his head on the toilet seat while he rested a hand on his stomach in obvious pain. 

Within seconds Ross was by Trotts side, rubbing comforting circles on his back. Trott let out a mumbled ‘thanks’ as he relaxed thanks to Ross’ touch.

“Do you think you can get up?”

Trott groaned out his response.

“Too comfy.”

Ross couldn’t help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips.

“I’m sure the bed is much comfier mate.”

“Noooooooo.”

Ross sighed, slightly amused before he slipped his arms underneath Trott’s legs and managed to lift him up bridal style. Trott buried his face in Ross’ neck.

“Mmmm Rossssss noooooooo.”

“You will thank me later sunshine.”

Ross took his time, walking slowly and as carefully as possible in order to make the trip as painless as possible. After five minutes, Ross was slowly lowering Trott into their bed.

“Rooooosssssss. I’m hoooooooooooottttttttt.”

Trott was lying flat on his back with his eyes closed. Ross simply smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

“I’ll go get you a cold cloth.”

It took all of five minutes for Ross to soak a cloth in cold water and return to Trott. He placed the cloth on Trott’s forehead and the man let out a moan.

“Rooooossssss. I’m thirstyyyyyyyyyyyyy.”

“Alright needy. I’ll go get you a bottle of water.”

“My heeeeaaaadddd hurrrrrrrrrttttssssss.”

Ross simply rolled his eyes but a smile creeped onto his face.

“And i’ll bring you some paracetamol as well then.”

Five more minutes passed before Ross was back in the room, now with a bottle of water and two paracetamol pills in hand. He placed both items on the bedside table, and bent down in front of Trott.

“Trotty, hun, I’m gonna need you to sit up for a minute to have a drink okay.”

Ross took the cold cloth off of the man’s head and then gently rested a hand on Trott’s should as the other man groaned.

“No move. Can’t.”

“Yes move. Must.”

Ross replied sarcastically as he placed his free hand on Trott’s other should and careful guided the man into a sitting position. Once he was sure Trott wasn’t just going to fall back down, Ross removed his hands and grabbed the paracetamol and water bottle, handing them over to Trott. 

With a grunt, Trott took the pills as Ross opened the water bottle. Once the bottle was open Trott took it and had a quick swig.

“Just take small sips.”

Trott followed Ross’ instructions and took one more small sip before he handed the bottle over and immediately sunk back down so he was lying down once again. Ross placed the bottle back on the beside table and placed the cloth back in Trott’s forehead.

“Right, get some sleep and i’ll come check on you in a few hours.”

Ross got up but before he could get anywhere, Trott reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Stay. Want cuddles.”

Ross sighed, he knew there was no way he could say no to Trott. Especially not when he was sick. Without a word Ross crawled over Trott and laid down on his stomach. He reached one arm out and wrapped it around Trott’s bare stomach and pulled him closer so he could rest his head in the crook of his neck.

“Better?”

Trott slightly turned his head so it was resting on Ross’

“Mmmhmmmm.”


End file.
